1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid storing body for supplying a liquid containing a sedimentous component such as pigment to a liquid jetting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers (liquid jetting apparatus) that use pigment ink (liquid) are known. In pigment ink, pigment is dispersed as particles in a solvent, and therefore if an ink tank or an ink pack (liquid storing body) storing the pigment ink is left for a long period of time, the pigment settles in the ink tank or the ink pack. As a result, the concentration of the pigment in the ink tank or the ink pack varies depending on the height, leading to a nonuniform concentration state.
If the concentration is not uniform in the ink tank or the ink pack, there is a risk that high-concentration ink with a pigment concentration that is higher than in the uniform concentration state is supplied to the inkjet printer. If the high-concentration ink is supplied to the inkjet printer, print density is increased, and deterioration of image quality occurs, in some cases. In addition, because an increase in pigment concentration increases the viscosity of the pigment ink, if the high-concentration ink is supplied to the inkjet printer, clogging or the like easily occurs in the ink nozzle of the inkjet head.
In JP-A-2010-184424 and JP-A-2012-76422, inkjet printers provided with a means for stirring pigment ink in an ink tank or ink pack are disclosed. In the inkjet printer in JP-A-2010-184424, an ink tank provided with a plurality of ink containers (sub tanks) is fixed to a carriage to which a print head is mounted. Each of the ink containers has stirring balls therein, and the stirring balls move in the container along with the reciprocal movement of the carriage, thereby stirring the pigment ink in the container. In addition, in the inkjet printer of JP-A-2012-76422, electrodes are installed at positions at which they face each other with a main tank for storing pigment ink sandwiched therebetween. An electric field is generated between the electrodes by applying an alternating-current voltage to the electrodes, and the pigment ink undergoes convection due to the electrostatic attraction acting on the pigment particles, and is stirred.
JP-A-2010-184424 and JP-A-2012-76422 are examples of related art.
The configurations of JP-A-2010-184424 and JP-A-2012-76422 have a means for stirring pigment ink, but these configurations require a driving source and a power supply. Specifically, the configuration of JP-A-2010-184424 requires a driving source for reciprocally moving the carriage in order to stir the ink. In addition, the configuration of JP-A-2012-76422 requires electrodes and a power supply in order to stir the ink. Therefore, the configurations are complicated.